The Demon Butler, The Demon Boy, And The Demon Dog
by Murasaki-Panda
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are lured by a demonic presence in the bone eater's well at the Higarashi shrine. The ground moves making them fall in. They find themselves back in feudal era japan, and meet Inuyasha and the gang. As if their day couldn't get any worse they fall into another well and go through different periods in time with the odd group and discover all their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Hewwwo Second crossy! Srrry for mistakes ! Enjoy!

* * *

"Sebastian do you smell that..?" Ciel asked his red eyes glaring at the butler while marveling at the ever so familiar sent of hell. Ciel and Sebastian were on the tall buildings of Tokyo, looking down at the vast city below.

"I see, so you sensed it as well.." Sebastian smirked his demon instincts showing. "Your demon skills get better by the year."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult, isn't it the 21st century now?"

"I believe so, but I think the smell is coming from that shrine over there." Sebastian said pointing at the wooden shrine.

"What country are we in?"

"Japan, my lord, please have your Japanese ready, we might need it."

"Well then, shall we go have a look?" Ciel said as he hoped from the building and proceeded to fall to the shrine gates. Sebastian then followed suite.

As they fell from the building, they saw a girl entering the shrine.

As soon as they got on the bottom, they opened the door and found that the girl was gone.

Sebastian covered his nose.

"It smells like hell in here." Ciel remarked as he looked down the well.

Then, the ground began to move shaking the foundation, surprising the demons. As Ciel lost his footing, he fell into the well, Sebastian was then forced to follow his master as he fell into the darkness. Sebastian quickly helped Ciel get back to his senses making him land the fall. As Ciel looked up, he heard the sounds of nature echoing from above.

"Where in hell are we?" Ciel asked as he jumped out of the well scanning the greenery.

As Sebastian sniffed the air, his eyes narrowed as he sensed humans. They then quickly jumped on top one of the trees and watched the people passing by.

"Sebastian look at their attire," Ciel said shocked. Horses and a Japanese carriage pass by with men in weird armor, women in kimonos, and boys with yukatas. "This is the 21 century right?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe this is Japanese feudal era." Sebastian replied, well beyond confused.

"Impossible, how could we have traveled just by falling into some well..?" Ciel said arms crossed.

"If demons and angels are possible, maybe time travel is too." Sebatian said as he continued to scan for something that was of the 21st century.

"Maybe if we fall back in we would be able to get back." Ciel said as he jumped in.

Sebastian the peered down and saw his master standing at the very bottom of the well.

"That didn't work did it?" Sebastian asked Ciel who had now hopped out.

As they went deeper into the forest they spotted the girl whom entered the shrine. Beside her was the most vulgar thing that made Sebastian's nose twitch.

A dog demon.

"Hey Sebastian," Ciel said as he sniffed the air. "He smells like a dog."

Ciel then smiled as he looked at his butler's calm, mortified face.

"Why don't we say hello?"

As they fell from the trees to go see the two, the dog demon quickly caught sent and took the girl behind her protecting her from the demons who might pose a threat.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked as she was shoved behind him.

Suddenly a boy and a demon appeared before them.

"Why hello, dog." Ciel said glaring at the demon before him. "Wait, now that I smell more I think you're a half breed."

Sebastian's eyes shone a bright red, as the demon half breed boy tensed up.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He said while getting out his now humongous sword.

As the young girl peered from behind she noticed their attire which made her eyes widened.

"Inuyasha SIT." She said angrily.

The dog demon who stood blocking their path, was now groveling at their feet.

"I'm sorry," she said now approaching the two. "If he knew you were from the same time period as me, he would reconsider his actions."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said croaking, "those two are demons.."

"Wait," she said backing off. "Is that true?"

"Most certainly." Sebastian replied smiling.

"Don't worry we don't bite." Ciel added. "There was demonic presence in that shrine so we followed you as you entered, but you were gone."

"Then when you disappeared the foundation moved and we fell in." Sebastian finished.

Kagome sighed. "Why don't you go back then?"

"We can't." Ciel answered. "The well won't work anymore."

"That's weird, I noticed that your butler id wearing a tuxedo, but what are you wearing?" Kagome asked pointing to Ciel who was in his black, old, 19th century clothing.

"It's a long story," Ciel said as he walked off in the direction of the village in by the forest. "You see, I was human once."

"You will show us around won't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Like hell we will." Inuyasha said as he got up from the floor.

"I imagine you have never been to hell." Sebastian said grinning as he turned his back.

"I would be happy to!" Kagome said she walked off. "Let's to Kaade's Inuyasha."

"Idiots." Inuyasha replied as he followed them.

As they entered the village they were greeted by Kaade, the village priestess.

"Kagome, you brought demons into the village?" She asked as she approached the two, placing her bow on the chest of Sebastian.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said as he entered. "They are with me."

The crowd turned to Inuyasha.

"The boy said he was human once anyways."

Ciel cringed.

"Come with me," Kaede said as she made her way into a little house. "Everyone is waiting for you."

As Ciel entered with Kagome, Sebastian and Inuyasha not far behind, the first thing they saw was a small fox demon.

"Inu- who are you?" He asked as he back up into a monk.

"What's wrong Shippo?" The monk asked.

"Miroku, Songo, Shippo, this is Sebastian and Ciel." Kagome introduced.

"They smell like demons." Shippo smelled sniffing the air.

"Friends of yours Inuyasha?" Songo asked.

"Like hell they are." He responded.

"They are from my time." Kagome said quietly

"They look different." Miroku said stroking his chin.

"We are originally from England not Japan." Sebastian said with a smile.

"EHHH, REALLY?" Kagome asked eyes glistening. "You can help me with my English then?"

"England, Japan?" Shippo asked confused.

"You speak pretty well for some English person." Kagome added.

"We are demons after all." Sebastian smiled once more.

"Well then why don't you tell us your story kid?" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I was human once." Ciel replied.

"Oh that's right." Kagome exclaimed.

"Then you are a half demon?" Shippo asked.

"No, he is a demon." Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian and I entered a contract when I was sacrificed." Ciel started

As Ciel explained his story Kaede and the others looked mortified. Sebastian was emotionless.

"So you lost your meal, some demon." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Are you kidding?" Kagome look completely drained. "Would you want Ciel to get eaten?"

Sebastian's eyes turned red as his pride as a demon was hurt by a mere dog.

Suddenly a demonic presence filled the air.

"Hey dog," Ciel said looking at the Inuyasha with his glowing red eyes. "Do you smell that?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked at the others.

"Boy," Kaede got the attention of Ciel. "Before you go, please wear this, your clothes are soiled."

Ciel looked at his 19th century clothing which was now covered in dirt from the trees.

"I see that you're still not carful of your surroundings." Sebastian sighed. His clothes were spotless with not a hair out of place.

Kaede held out a black yukata.

As Ciel put it on, Inuyasha glared at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," Ciel said as he came out of the dressing room. "My butler isn't really fond of dogs."

"Hah, like I would care." Inuyasha said as he pouted.

"Wow that suits you quite well!" Miroku complimented.

"Well then shall we go?" Sango said picking up Kirara.

"That's a rather nice kitten." Sebastian said as he petted the twin tailed demon cat. "I have never seen one like this before." Kirara purred with delight.

As they left the village, Sebastian ran with Inuyasha as the rest sat riding on Kirara, the scent getting stronger and stronger.

They finally arrived at a well with Seshomaru standing next to it.

"Seshomaru.." Inuyasha said grimacing at his older brother. "What is he doing here?"

"Ahh look Sebastian another dog!" Ciel called out chuckling.

Sebastian frowned, he had enough of the awful smell already.

As they landed, Inuyasha was attacked immediately attacked by his brother.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he blocked with his sword.

"Still weak I see." His brother said emotionlessly as he blew Inuyasha into the bamboo of the forest. "As expected from a half demon."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called running to his side.

Ciel clapped in enjoyment getting the attention of the demon dog.

"I've been really bored these past few years, care for a battle?" He asked smirking. "Beat me, my servant shall have your head."

"Stand back boy." Seshomaru warned his sword drawn.

"Oh, you haven't noticed it yet?" Ciel said his red eyes now glowing for the brother. "You must be weak."

With his pride now insulted, Seshomaru attacked the young boy with the red eyes. Ciel quickly dodged but kicked the man in the back. Sending him face first into the ground, but before he could touch it he found his footing and stood guard.

"I can't believe it." Jaken said as he appeared out of the bushes with Rin and a two headed horse behind him. "A mere boy is winning against Master Seshomaru." Songo, and Miroku jaws dropped in amazement.

Finally Seshomaru got his footing back and slashed Ciel making him fall to his knees.

"Keep it up master Seshomaru!" Rin cheered.

"Ciel!" Songo and Miroku called out to the boy who laid flat on his back. As they tried to approach, Sebastian stopped them.

"He will be fine." Sebastian assured them.

Sure enough Ciel got up and touched the wound which was now gone.

"Nice sword," Ciel said chuckling. "But it does not have enough demonic power to kill me."

Sebastian grinned as Seshomaru left in defeat.

"I'll let you go for now, but you better stay out of my way." Seshomaru said as he left.

"I can't believe it!" Shippo said as he joined them. "You beat Inuyasha's brother!"

"I could have done that to if you didn't interfere!" Inuyasha protested.

"Guys look at the well." Miroku said getting the focus back at the well which had a weird aura.

"Well the demonic presence is gone." Sebastian said as he peered down.

"It looks like the bone eater's well." Kagome said as he she joined the butler.

"This here is the water bearer's well." A voice said.

As they looked around a talking flea appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Mioga!" Kagome exlamed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Before Inuyasha was born, Lady Izayoi would come here by the well and pick flowers and play with the children." The flea answered.

"His mother?" Songo looked shocked.

Suddenly, Shippo tripped over a rock and scared Kirara, who landed onto Songo, who landed onto Miroku, who landed onto Ciel, who pushed Kagome for fun, who pushed Sebastian, who clobbered Inuyasha with enjoyment.

Then they all fell into the water bearer's well.

As they all reached the bottom of the well, Ciel, Sebastian, Inuyasha, and Kagome landed. While Miroku fell face first, and Songo, Kirara and Shippo landed on top.

"That was scary." Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

As they all looked up they heard the sound of laughter of children. As they got to the top, they stood watching the little children play in the fields.

Suddenly Inuyasha gasped.

In front of them stood his mother as she delightfully played with the children.

"Sebastian look over there." Ciel said as he pointed at another dog demon man a by the outskirts of the forest looking down at the young woman in a pretty, pink, kimono.

"That's Lady Izayoi.." Miyoga stuttered. "And over there is there.. Could that be the master?"

Suddenly the older dog demon approached. Miyoga hid in Kagome's back pack.

"You must be a half demon." He said as he slapped Inuyasha on the back. "You see, soon my son will be just like you."

* * *

EHHHHHH SOOO SHOULD I CONTINUE!?


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's eyes widened, Ciel coughed surprised, and Sebastian smiled in delight of the flustered dog, and boy in front of him. Somehow he knew something like this might happen.

There was silence.

Suddenly a man called out to the Lady in the pink kimono.

"Lady Izioi, I have come to see you."

He had long black hair and wore a green yukata.

"Lord Takemaru, how nice to see you again." She answered as she left with the other man.

The older dog demon quickly snapped back his attention to Sebastian, Ciel and the others.

"Friend or foe?" he asked Sebastian and Ciel getting ready to draw his sword.

"None." Sebastian answered with another smirk, glowing his red eyes. "This is my master, and I am his butler."

Suddenly he broke out in laughter.

"Good answer, I am the Inutaisho of this land, won't you three should join me for a feast tonight!" he said with a smile. "The rest of you should be careful that the other demons don't eat you whole." He chuckled. The group shudder in response. "You should meet my other son!" He rambled as everyone stood with their eyes wide open.

"He doesn't mean Seshomaru, does he!?" Shippo asked drained.

"He is the next in line to be the Inutaisho," he continued proudly. "I am quite surprised that his name is known with the common demons as well... Anyways, I'll see you at the gathering at dusk, at the howling rock!" he said with a wave of his hand as he walked off into the forest.

"That was lovely." Ciel sighed. "Now we have to go eat with the dogs."

"As much as I despise the idea, I believe it would in our best interest to join them or it would anger them deeply." Sebastian said clenching his teeth.

"Well, what am I gunna do?" Iunyasha asked trying to make sense of what just happened. "I'm a half demon remember, plus we don't even know what is a howling rock."

Sebastian sighed annoyed. "It's all right I know where all the demon gatherings are, also be prepared for comments and questions, I'm sure nothing to bad will happen since we were invited by the Inutaisho himself. The rest of you should stay behind. Demons in this era are ruthless when it comes to humans."

The group nodded agreeing to the plan set before them. And so at dusk, the mortified Sebastian with Ciel laughing deep inside due to his butler's discomfort, and the half breed Inuyasha, arrived at the gathering by a big rock with many dog demons laughing, eating, and drinking. But as soon as they walked in everyone stopped at looked.

"Hey, who invited a half breed and the other 2?!" Someone called out.

As Inuyasha looked around, he saw his brother's face emotionless with nothing but pride.

"They are my, invited guests!" Inutaisho called beaming at them.

"Give them a test of strength!" A group called. "If they lose we get to eat the boy!"

Suddenly Ciel broke out in laughter. Then all the dogs, including Inuyasha stared at the boy who appeared to be crazy.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ciel said with a pure look of evil and joy on his young face. "Eat me,,?! Who do you think you're talking to?" I'll face on 5 of you at once and make you bow down before me!"

They all yelled retaliating for a duel.

"Hey butler," Inuyasha called, "Do something!"

Sebastian smirked. "My master shall be fine."

"SILENCE!" The Inutaisho called. "Pick 5 men amongst you, remember boy you can still back out."

Ciel smiled in respose. "I think you should back out."

The demons formed a circle and let 5 of the men they had chosen and Ciel inside.

Seshomaru watched from the sidelines grinning at the boy who had made a grave mistake, or so he thought.

As soon as the match started, Ciel was hit from every direction, but dodged all of them. Then Ciel shone his red eyes that made them flinch. Suddenly black wings appeared from his yukata making him fly into the air. He made Sebastian raise an eye brow. His master never did really use his demon form unless he was really serious. Then he realized what he was going to do.

"Young Master this is only a duel." Sebastian sighed, his nose ached.

"I think we need to teach them a lesson." Ciel smiled.

"Very well." Sebastian agreed.

As he was in the air, he whipped his hands out to his sides and clenched his young fists. Then the 5 men who were taunting Ciel suddenly fell to the ground choking.

"Now let me hear you beg." Ciel said as he grinned in the air.

Suddenly a red flash appeared out of nowhere with Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Kagome, in it's grasps. It then knocked Ciel out of the air making Sebastian catch him.

"Now here I thought you were a proper English man." The red flash/ transvestite said with a sigh.

"Hey let go of us!" Kagome fussed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grell!" Ciel sighed. "What are you doing here? You interrupt my battle, let alone knock me out of the sky. I should have your head right now."

"Then I guess you will never know how to get back." Grell smiled picking at his red nails.

"Can you please let go of us?!" Kagome protested.

"Girly, you can't go back either, so I suggest you shut your trap." Grell responded annoyed.

As Grell looked at Inuyasha, a weird grin was plastered on his face.

"Let them go." Inuyasha said drawing his sword.

"I always liked the feisty ones." Grell smiled as he put the group of humans down. "And I love your style by the way."

"Now, Now." The Inutaisho called, his voice booming. "Why don't we sit down and enjoy the meal."

As the group sat down beside each other around the mass quantities of food, Inutaisho eyed Inuyasha, as if his eyes were burrowing deep into his soul.

Seshomaru was at another table beside another dog demon woman, drunk on sake.

They sat around the table in silence. No one taking a bite of the food. Then suddenly, the great dog demon started a conversation.

"So Inuyasha, where is your family?"

Inuyasha froze. Completely.

"Dead." Grell quickly said. He then passed a note to Kagome from underneath the short table.

As Kagome read it, she quickly whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"The weirdo says that we can't reveal our identity, or it might create a time paradox and we won't be able to return home."

"Well then what do I say?"

"Ummm, it says here that your father was abandon at birth and raised in a human village, then he met your mother."

Inuyahsa clenched his teeth forcing himself to lie to the one demon who was his father.

"I see, no wonder you smell a lot like us." Inutaisho looked a bit puzzled. "May I see your sword for a moment?"

Then everyone froze once again. This time Grell couldn't do anything.

Just at that moment they were saved by the drunk woman at the table by Seshomaru, who was now up behind the Inutaisho. Drunk.

"Dear, can I eat them?" She asked as she put her arm over her husband.

"I'm sorry this is my mate." Inutaisho said with a sigh.

"Who wants to see my son?" She asked with a mighty laugh as she downed sake.

"Wait.." Miroku said pacing. "She's Sesshomaru's mother?!"

"She reeks of sake." Inuyasha said covering his nose.

"You can say that again." Ciel said doing the same.

"Smells better than those creatures." Sebastian said underneath his breath.

Songo looked out for Sesshomaru, but he was gone.

Suddenly the drunk demon mate of the Inutaisho out stretched her arm in front of the group and there was a huge flash. The flash then turned into a slide show of pictures of a little, cute, tiny Sesshomaru.

"This is when he was born!" The mate commentated. "This is when he had his first duel in training, but of course he beat the other children. And this is my favorite, his last smile." The last picture showed a little Sesshomaru, probably about 6 or 7 with a big smile on his face.

"I can't believe it," Shippo said as the slide show faded and the scene went back to normal. "Sesshomaru actually smiled."

"He was cute too." Kagome said with a sigh.

"I honestly don't get that." Ciel said cocking his head to the side.

Inuyasha just sprawled on the ground laughing.

"HAAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHH AHAHHAHAHA, THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"Well she is a mother all right." Songo said as she picked up Kirara.

"Well I think we stayed here long enough." Sebastian said as he stood up his nose could no longer take it.

"Thank you for coming." Inutaisho bowed.

In response the group bowed back, with the exception that Kagome had to say sit to get Inuyahsa bow his own head.

They then all quickly left the cave and talked in a secluded forest.

"Alright tranny, you got some explaining to do!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Grell by the hair.

"Alright hot stuff!" He said with a swat of his hand removing his grip from his hair. "The well was sealed when Sebas-chan and the brat came through and the spiritual energy was transported to different wells across the world, simple as that."

"So then what well do we use to get back?" Miroku asked.

"Even I don't know that!" Grell sighed. "It's either we go through the right well or we travel somewhere else, but that would be fine because all the wells are connected to the different dimensions and other worlds."

"Are there specific wells that had the spiritual energy passed?" Kagome asked.

"There are six." Grell said with a yawn. "The water bearer's well, the fire breather's well, the wind keeper's well, the earth guardian's well, heaven's light well, and hell's dark well. There is a rule though, you must never tell who you are."

"Why is that?" Shippo asked.

"Your double might show up creating whats called a time paradox, resulting in that you are no longer able to return home." Grell answered picking his nails again. "As my punishment from the reaper's dispatch society, I'm stuck here with you."

"Wait what about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He wasn't even born yet." Grell answered. "But we had to twist his half demon story a bit. Sebastian and the brat also have an expectation as well because they are from England and Hell, not near here at all."

"I'm confused." Songo remarked scratching Kirara behind the ears.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll catch on." Grell said frustrated. "Oh yes, one more thing once you pass through a different well, those people from the other dimension forget you completely."

"Can we just find the well now?!" Ciel said as he walk in the direction of an ominous scent.

They then walked through a small village. Suddenly Inuyasha's mother appeared and embraced him.

The group gasped.

"I'm so sorry," She said crying in her son's arms. "It must have been hard on you!"

"Wait," Kagome looked at the two. "She knows?"

"It's so nice to see you've grown well my son." She said still crying.

"Mom?" Inuyasha said completely confused.

"Well I guess we should follow her for now to see what she has to say." Grell said with a sigh.

Suddenly the mother passed out.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled as his mother lay limp in his arms.

"Ahhh this won't do!" Grell yelled with rage. "She knows and now she passes out?!"

"What do we do?!" Shippo asked panicking.

"Inuyashi-chan does your mother living quarters have some where we can talk in private?" Grell asked quickly.

"I don't remember." Inuyasha stuttered.

Inuyasha felt limp, and weak. He dropped to his knees with his mother in his arms, but she rolled over and landed on the ground.

"Idiot," Ciel said as he face palmed himself. "You do realize if she dies now, the baby you will die to, and then you will disappear."

"We have no choice," Grell said rubbing his fore head. "We have to go to her house."

"I smell her in that direction." Inuyasha said pointing in the direction of the castle of nobles he once grew up in. "I remember some of it now."

As arrived at the court yard, they snuck in and slid open a door that led to her room.

They then shut the door and sighed.

"Wait," Kagome asked puzzled. "Who are you calling Inuyashi-chan?" She pointed at the tranny.

Suddenly the mother stirred.

"Ah my son, forgive me."

"She awake!" Shippo exclaimed.

"So woman," Grell said with annoyance. "How do you now this is your son?"

"I have no idea how you got here." She said with a smile. "But I know this is my son."

"So then the baby you are carrying now is..?" Grell asked.

"My son now, and he is my son in the future."

"So she does understand." Sebastian remarked.

"Here I'll give you this for taking care of him."

Inuyasha's mother then gave Grell a bright red compact of lip coloring.

"I have a lot of those."

She then faced Kagome.

"I think I know who you are to my son."

Kagome didn't stir. She handed Kagome a necklace with enchanting colored beads.

"How beautiful." Kagome said as she received the gift.

She then grabbed a small box with food inside, and wrapped it up with a blue obi sash and handed it to Inuyasha.

"I hope you enjoy this." She said to her son with small tears in her eyes.

Suddenly footsteps were heard.

"Run along now my child," She said with a smile. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Inuyasha hid his face due to the tears that fell.

They then all flew out of the house and ran into the direction of the next well.

"Will Inuyasha disappear?" Kagome asked.

"No I made a note in the note book, the soul society will fix her memory."

"I am really confused on this concept of yours." Inuyasha said as he flew through the air.

"Just remember that you want to keep yourself confidential at all times."

Just then they all arrived at the well.

"This one it..?" Miroku asked.

"Who knows." Grell responded. "This one is the Hell's Dark Well."

"No wonder it smells a lot like it." Ciel commented.

Sebastian stood silent, but had a bad feeling.

One by one they all hopped into the cramped well.

As they all looked up together they saw a red sky.

All of them climbed out, Sebastian cringed, and Ciel laughed.

"This is so ironic." Ciel said with a chuckle. "We are in hell, so this must be your time right?"

"Hell, really?!" Inuyasha stood close to Kagome.

The sky was blood red, and different types of demons were everywhere. It looked a lot like earth, but with a red sky, a full moon, and human body parts as decoration.

"Well dog," Sebastian said as he clenched his jaw. "Welcome to Hell."


End file.
